1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to data processing, and more specifically to enhancing search results generated by a search engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer systems generally have access to large amounts of data stored in a memory of the computer system or on other linked computer systems. Retrieving desired data from the vast amount of available data may generally involve using applications known as search engines. A search engine is generally capable of receiving requests for desired data, retrieving the desired data from one or more locations within the computer system or in other linked computer systems, and providing the desired data to a requesting entity.
A wide variety of different search engines exist today. For example, search engines are used in electronic mail (email) client applications to allow users to retrieve desired emails from an email box that may contain several thousands of emails. Web based search engines are used to retrieve desired web content from the Internet. A database search engine may be used to retrieve data from a database containing data organized using relational techniques.